1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, such as a portable computer equipped with a hard disk drive, and more particularly to a structure of a shock-absorbing rubber member protecting the hard disk drive from shock. The present invention also relates to a disk drive having a shock-absorbing rubber member.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a portable computer is equipped with a hard disk drive (hereinafter referred to as HDD), which allows writing and reading of high volume data. The HDD is housed in the housing of an electronic apparatus, and can be removed from the housing if necessary.
It is known that the HDD is especially vulnerable to shock or vibration. Therefore, a plurality of rubber dampers which absorb shock or vibration are attached to the HDD in the conventional electronic apparatus, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3617973 or Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-242881. The rubber dampers are interposed between the HDD and inner surfaces of the housing. The rubber dampers absorb shock or vibration, which is transmitted from the housing to the HDD, for example, when the electronic apparatus is transported. Thus, the dampers increase the shock resistance of the HDD.
In the conventional electronic apparatus, the shock-absorbing rubber dampers tightly fill in gaps between the HDD and the inner surfaces of the housing. Therefore, for example, when the HDD is slid out of the housing, friction force to prevent the HDD from sliding occurs at a contact portion between the housing and the rubber dampers. The friction force causes resistance when the HDD is to be removed out of the housing.
Further, since a recent electronic apparatus has a thin and compact housing, there is no space for a finger or a tool, such as a driver, to be inserted therein. In addition, the HDD is tightly engaged with a connector provided in the housing. Therefore, when the HDD is to be removed from the housing, the HDD need be slid with large force, which overcomes the force of the rubber dampers and the force engaging the HDD and the connector.
Accordingly, the HDD must have a special-purpose structural element to assist removal of the HDD, resulting in increase in number of the attachments for the HDD.